Innocent Intentions: Part 2
by greenmaiden
Summary: The witch is back, this time taking on the story of her second offense: kidnapping a baby. She will do whatever it takes to prove to death that she truely has: Innocent Intentions.
1. Chapter 1

** Innocent Intentions: Part 2**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any fairy tales**

_She stood there. At the edge of the forest, afraid of going forward, too proud to turn back. The forest was not a safe place to go. Everyone knew that. But then not everyone had a grandmother hiding in the middle of the woods. _

_A gust of wind brushed a clump of leaves into a swirling dance. Red, orange, brown, whisked by her spiraling upwards and then back down. _

_The girl allowed the wind to pull at her cloak and tug at her hair. "_Go on_." It seemed to prompt. _

_The girl took a hesitant step forward, glancing nervously at the full moon floating menacing above her. "_I am not afraid_." She took another step. Then another. Until finally she was walking at a brisk pace into the forest._

_It was not a long walk to where her Grandmother was. And she had very clear directions. But still. Something just wasn't right. Everything made her nervous. She jumped at every twig that snapped beneath her feet and constantly looked over her shoulder. _

_But here she was. She had reached the clearing her grandmother had described. Now all she had to do was-_

_What was that? _

_A twig snapped. Then another._

_"_Who's there?_" she called blindly to the dark wall surrounding her. Then almost tearfully: "_Grandma?_"_

_Silence was all that greeted her. _It's just my imagination…_ She thought to herself nervously. _

_Then she heard it. The sound she had been dreading to hear from the moment she stepped into the forest._

_A deep growl. From right behind her. The hair on the back of her neck stood on end. Slowly, as if in a dream she turned around._

_No one heard her scream._

_0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

The witch's eyes snapped open. An all too familiar chill filled the room.

Death had come.

**Author's Note: Well I have finally started part 2. Sorry for the wait but I have been pretty busy. And of coarse, writer's block didn't help much. **

**Anyways, The usual plead for someone to review! Virtual pumpkin pie if you do! Also to anyone reading this who has not read plot one: the way this story is set up you will be able to read it no problem because very part is a separate plot and the main plot is more like a backround story (at least for now) but you will better understand it if you read part one. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry… In case you didn't notice I am really sorry for not updating for this long. I promised myself I wouldn't do this to all my readers and I did. I am SO sorry. Well hopefully I can control my writer's block much better in the future though I can't make any promises.**

**Also, some of you might have noticed the witch is explaining a different accusation then I had originally posted- well, let's just say I couldn't get motivated to do the original- although I will do it eventually- It's important to the story of the witch- just not now. So without further ado, here is the beginning of my next story:**

**Disclaimer: Let me put it this way, if I was one of the Grimm brothers. I would be dead.**

He stood framed in the doorway, his black cloak billowing from the cold breeze outside. An involuntary shiver went down the witch's spine.

"Hello again." Death said nodding at her and closing the door behind him.

"Good evening Mr. Death." Said the witch nervously. "Won't you please sit down?"

Death nodded and collapsed in the chair furthest from the fire- clearly preferring the cold. He rummaged in his cloak for a minute before extracting a file from the tangle of black cloth.

"So," Death said with a great sigh. "you're name has been completely cleared of the incident concerning Prince Gilbert of Phell. I assure you, the records have been set straight and if I do end up taking him," here he dramatically pointed his long, shaking finger at the shivering male figure on the bed, "it will not be because of that incident." Death loudly cleared his throat as he sorted through the papers, finally extracting three scrolls which looked like they had seen better days.

"I have here the witness testimony of one Lydia Legume, one David Legume and a Sir Locksley of Delvern concerning, not only the kidnapping of an Alice Legume, but also of her imprisonment, mild mutation, and-illegally changing her name. I suggest you explain yourself-truthfully-and might I add, much faster then you did last time."

An unnatural silence descended on the small cabin, during which the witch stared at the cloaked figure in deep thought.

A painful moan from the man on the bed jerked her out of her thoughts and back to the situation at hand.

"Before I begin Mr. Death, I just have to ask…what mild mutation?"

"According to the records, Alice Legume had unnaturally long hair."

"That's hardly a mutation." Said the witch quickly, shaking her head for emphasis.

"It is when it's to the extreme where it can be used as rope to climb a two- hundred foot tower."

"Oh…"

The witch smiled, guiltily, and then began her tale…

**A/N: Well there it is, another chapter- and I will update soon- I promise!!! See you all then! Oh and please review! I really helps with inspiration.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rapunzel.**

It all began about ten years ago. I had just finished my training as a witch and had decided to settle and practice my magic in the small town of Delvern.

It was a pretty town, if not the most welcoming, but what had really drawn me to it was the fact that Delvern happened to be one of the few places you can grow rapunzel- one of the most important plants in magic. Delvern was the only town for miles which had both a flat landscape and just the right amount of rain for it to grow.

Needless to say I was ecstatic when I easily found a home for myself and was able to start planting right away.

There was only one slight drawback: my neighbors. A man and a woman, both maybe about twenty. The woman was the most loud, demanding, high maintenance, obnoxious person I have ever had the misfortune of meeting. The man was a coward. He did everything his wife asked no matter how unreasonable. He never questioned her, never defended himself, never did anything, really- other then what his wife told him to do. That was enough to keep him busy.

To make matters worse, the woman (whose name, I believe was Lydia) was pregnant. So, like every other woman, she started getting cravings for the most unreasonable things. And as you probably guessed, no matter the cost, her husband (David) got it for her.

This didn't effect me (at first) other then having to hear her yelling at her husband every day- which really ruins the effect of a nice garden, let me tell you- but one day Lydia decided she wanted rapunzel.

Now, technically you _can_ eat rapunzel- it has many healing properties and- when cooked properly- can cure almost anything. However, if you eat it raw it can cause sickness- and sometimes even mutation.

Well, what do you think David did? He snuck into my garden- three times!!!- and stole handfuls of my precious rapunzel. The fourth time he was caught in the act.

Now, I was not a feared witch yet, but it was common knowledge that I was a witch and was therefore capable of doing horrible things to people. Of course I didn't plan to do anything- just yell at him a bit- but he jumped to the conclusion I was going to turn him into something terrible- in fact I think he was convinced I would turn him into a frog…- and started begging me to spare him.

He offered me his house, his money-even his wife. Though I tried to tell him I wasn't going to hurt him I'm afraid he was beyond reason. Finally he offered me his unborn child.

At first I – of course- refused this like everything else but… I had to admit, the idea of those two raising a child… there was no way they could be good parents. They had no common sense whatsoever. Still, I was not going to just take their child away from them. So I made a deal with David: he and his wife could keep the child, but under the condition that once a week she (for I had for seen it would be a she) would spend a day with me.

I had thought this was perfect, this way I could oversee how she was being raised, make sure she was being treated properly, and even teach her a thing or two about gardening or cooking, or something else practical her parents were bound to forget about.

So the last month of Lydia's pregnancy went by and on a summer evening, much like the one today, Rapunzel was born. It was a smooth regular birth, and the midwife told the new parents she was in perfect health. There was only one odd thing about the baby: she had no hair. Now I know what you're thinking: newborn babies never have hair-but they usually do have just a little bit. Rapunzel had none. She was completely bald. The midwife assured David and Lydia that the hair would surely appear in a few weeks.

A few months later, the Legumes were forced to except that their daughter would never grow any hair. Lydia was devastated. She locked herself in her room, refusing to come out and see her baby. Rapunzel grew weak because if Lydia wouldn't see her, she also wouldn't breast feed her. David was desperate-he didn't really see what all the fuss was about- after all it was just hair- but his wife was scaring him. She wasn't bossing him around and his daughter was getting weaker and weaker everyday.

Finally, he came to my house and sadly handed over Rapunzel as my own. Then he and Lydia moved away, leaving me to raise his daughter as best I could.

**A/N- Sorry this took so long but homework has been crazy. I will keep updating but don't expect it to be too frequently. So, tell me what you think. I realize the ending was abrupt but I couldn't think how else to end it. I will do my best to update soon! Toodles!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cinderella or Rapunzel.**

Rapunzel glared at her stepmother. If looks could kill, the witch would have dropped dead long ago. As, luckily they can't the witch glared back with as much sternness as she could muster. After a moment though, it was the witch's eyes that dropped and not the eyes of the bald-but otherwise attractive youth standing before her.

"I know it's hard…"

"No you don't! You have no idea what I suffer! No idea what it's like to be known as the bald girl and nothing else. It doesn't matter what say- or do- or achieve! All anyone sees is the fact that I have no hair!" The witch starred sympathetically at her with motherly affection.

"My dear, I don't trust myself to put a spell on you. Something could go wrong, something could go terribly wrong."

"You say that about every spell you ever cast- and you no know what? NOTHING EVER GOES WRONG!"

"This is different. Trying to go against the effects of rapunzel would be like casting a spell on top of a spell! That has been known to have some pretty unpredictable consequences." Rapunzel sighed and stared at the ground in resignation.

"It's just…it's just not fair."

"I know it isn't." Said the witch pulling her stepdaughter into a hug. "But sometimes we just have to make the best of what we have."

The tender moment was abruptly brought to an end by a loud knock at the door. _Who could be calling at this hour? _Rapunzel wondered. The sun was barely visible on the horizon. The only people who got up at this hour were the staff at the royal palace, and witches attempting to grow rapunzel (the plant not the person). The knock came again, louder this time and Rapunzel hurried to answer it. The door swung open and outside, barely visible in the early stages of dawn, stood the scrawny figure of a young man. Dried mud covered most of his tattered clothing and a little of his face. Other than that, however, he wasn't a bad looking fellow. Plain, but he had pleasant brown eyes and light brown hair which looked like it needed to be cut-_badly_. The young man in question was at the moment, staring up at Rapunzel, with a look of surprise. Now, Rapunzel was used to being stared at- it was something that happened to you on a daily basis if you were bald- but his stare was somehow different. It wasn't really shock etched on his face. It was the look of someone who had just woken up from a pleasant dream only to find an even more pleasant surprise waiting for him.

Over the years, Rapunzel had become used to dealing with stares of shock and horror. But never before in her life had anyone stared at her like this young man was- and she simply had no idea how to deal with it.

"Boy!" Rapunzel addressed him (which was unfair, really, as he was probably a year or two older then she was). "I'm not part of a circus act you can gawk at as you please! I'm an actual person. Now, what business brings you here?" That seemed to snap the young man out of it. He grinned cheekily at her.

"Top of the morning to you, madam." And he bowed deeply. "Must 'ave forgot my manners. Who do I 'ave the pleasure of talking to on this fine day?" It took a minute for Rapunzel to realize he was asking for her name.

"Oh-erm…Rapunzel!" Rapunzel spluttered. Something of that strange look of surprise came over his face again- but he quickly controlled it.

"Like the plant?" said the young man, scrunching his nose.

"Yes like the plant."

"Rapunzel is an awfully long name…you got a nickname?"

"No." Truth be told, Rapunzel had always wanted a nickname, but that was something your friends called you, and because of her lack of hair, she'd never had any friends…

"How about Zel?"

"No!!!"

"Well, why not? Would you prefer Rap or Pun?...Or Rapun?"

"NO!!!!"

"Well then Zel it is." Rapunzel sighed with a resigned air. She barely knew the man but she had a feeling once he decided on something like that there was no changing his mind. She was right.

"And what is your name?"

"My name!? Oh- Pattrick!" Rapunzel (or Zel as she would be soon being called) gave him a calculating stare. "…What?"

"I think I'll call you Pat." Pattrick (or Pat) stared at her with wide eyes.

"You wouldn't."

"I think you'll find I will." At that moment, the witch who'd heard most of the conversation and was wondering where her daughter's manners had gone off to, decided to intervene. Moving to stand beside her daughter she smiled down at Pattrick.

"And to what do we owe this pleasure Mr…."

"Just Pattrick-please. I'm here to deliver to you this message." He bowed deeply again, and from his coat pocket he removed an envelope, which-like the rest of Pattrick- was splattered with mud. The witch cautiously accepted the letter. "Well I really must be on my way." He bowed respectfully to the witch, before turning to Rapunzel with a ridiculous smile on his face. "Have a nice day- _Zel_." The he turned on his heel and scampered down the road. If either Zel or her mother were wondering how he managed to get covered in so much mud, the question was answered as he sprinted through puddle after puddle of it.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The King stared at his best knight in exasperation. "Locksley, listen to me. I respect you very much, I think you're quite brave and noble-and everything a good knight should be…but it is completely impossible to give you such a high position when you are so young."

Sir Locksley huffed stubbornly from the other side of the room. He folded his arms and jutted his chin out defiantly.

"What does that matter? I am the best knight this kingdom has ever seen- everyone says so! OF COURSE I'm ready to work for you! I beat half of your knights with my hands behind my back!"

"Yes Locksley. We were all there. I'm just not sure you're ready for this kind of commitment…" _And there was the small matter of not having the slightest hint of brains to go with all that brawns…_ Gimli, the king's advisor, looked nervously from the King to Locksley. Neither of them were going to back down, and though the King's word was the one that counted, nobody wanted a knight like Locksley to be on anyone's side but their own.

"I suggest a compromise." Said Gimli with more confidence then he felt.

"I'm listening." Said the King reluctantly. Locksley just huffed.

"Perhaps what Locksley needs is a chance to prove himself."

"A quest!" said Locksley beaming, all traces of anger forgotten. "That's BRILLIANT! I shall venture forth into the world to prove my self to you oh wise King! And when I return triumphant you shall appoint me the honorable position of Sir. Locksley of the King's Personal Guard!"

"But if you fail, then-and no arguing- you must complete another two years of training!"

"I won't fail." Said Locksley, brushing aside the idea as if it was a piece of stray hair. "I shall return triumphant and then- you will have no choice but to accept me."

The ambassador smiled. For the time being there would be no more arguing.

"Now all that remains is to design a quest!" Locksley looked at the King confidently. Now this King wasn't known as Arthur the Wise for nothing. He knew that the knight was more then capable of killing any dangerous creature that crossed him. However, he also knew the knight's weakness: common sense, logic, and wisdom- traits that were more important by far. To challenge this knight he would have to pick a quest which required brains. As the King wracked his brains for inspiration and an idea came to him.

"Give me a few days to think of the perfect quest for you." Said the King

"As you wish your majesty." Locksley bowed deeply and excited the room with a much lighter heart then the one he had entered with.

"Gimli?"

"Yes your majesty?"

"Bring me a witch."

**A/N: I don't think I'm to even try to apologize for not updating in so long…I don't think I can but I am determined to finish this part of Innocent Intentions by the end of the summer so I should be updating regularly for the next little while. I seem to be very rusty however- I must have re-wrote this chapter three times before I thought it was good enough- though even now I don't really like it. Hopefully my writing will improve. It would make my day if you were to review- it has been a long time since I wrote and I need all the feedback I can get!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cinderella or Rapunzel.**

**A/N: InChrist-Billios thank you for reminding me- I meant to mention that (I guess this is kind of a disclaimer) the book Golden by Cameron Dokey did inspire a lot of the beginning of this story- but the rest of it is completely different (as you will see)…**

The King smiled reassuringly at the witch and her stepdaughter. It was an odd request for him to be making indeed- but if all went as planned it would all be over in- at most- a few months and everything could go back to the way it was.

"So…you want me to firstly make my daughter a beautiful damsel in distress, and then put her somewhere where she could only be rescued by someone…smart?" the Witch looked doubtfully at the King who nodded confidently. "Your Majesty, with all due respect that is quite the task."

"Nonsense!" said the King cheerfully. "Your daughter would be quite beautiful if you were to give her a little hair…and I'm sure you'll think of somewhere to put her to be rescued…"

"I suppose I could lock her in a tower." The witch said doubtfully. The King frowned.

"My dear witch, Locksley is a fool but…perhaps something a little more challenging then breaking a lock."

"Then how about this: I'll put her in the top of a tall tower…with no entrance. Sir Locksley will have to think of a way to get up." The King beamed at her.

"That's BRILLIANT!" The witch jumped.

"Thank you your majesty. There is however one part of your plan I have a problem with."

"Yes?"

"I don't want to give my daughter hair."

"Don't I get a say in this at all?" Rapunzel asked before the King could reply.

"Of course you do my dear." Said the King kindly.

"I will only co-operate with this plan if my mother gives me hair." The King gave her a sympathetic smile. _Poor girl_. He thought to himself. _It must have been hard growing up looking like that._

"Yes, I too must insist on this part of the plan."

"Your majesty, with all due respect you are asking an awful lot of us and we're not getting anything in return!"

"I am your King. Serving me is your reward- and I order that you give your daughter hair-NOW!" The witch jumped and looked at her daughter with fear etched on her face.

"Mother…please."

"As you wish…your majesty." The witch stood up and walked behind Rapunzel. She closed her eyes tightly and imaged the hair she had wanted so badly to give her daughter from the start. She then began to mutter under her breath and slowly walked around Rapunzel.

Rapunzel started to feel a strange tingling sensation in the top of her head. A moment later there was a flash of light and a puff of smoke.

The King leaned forward, as the smoke cleared. He felt himself gasp and his eyes widen.

"_My god…_"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Isn't it wonderful!" Rapunzel exclaimed twirling around the room. Patrick watched her with a look of awe on his face, which he quickly changed to a look of amusement as she turned to face him.

"I don't see what all the fuss is about. It's just hair."

"That's easy for you to say- you've had it all your life."

"You're right." He admitted. "But soon you'll see it's really not that exciting. And besides…you looked fine-even without it." Rapunzel stopped abruptly and stared at him.

"That-what-…thank you." She breathed. Pattrick turned bright red and looked away.

"I had better get back." He said after a moment. It turned out that Pattrick wasn't a delivery boy. He was a stable boy who worked at the palace. He had delivered the King's summons to them because the delivery boy had caught a bad cold and Pattrick happened to be walking by at the time. Since he had delivered it to them (two months ago) Pattrick had become a frequent visitor. Whenever he had a moment to spare he would rush over to their house- mud flying- and stay until he absolutely had to go back. It amused him to no end how every time he saw Rapunzel, her hair had grown a little bit longer.

"It should stop growing soon." The witch had assured her. But truth be told, the witch was starting to get nervous. Instead of slowing down the hair seemed to be growing faster, and faster, every day. When the witch had first cast the spell it had been beautiful, shoulder length hair which suited Rapunzel wonderfully. However, in the last two months it had to be cut nine times to keep it from touching the floor! And in little less then a week Rapunzel was to be locked in a tower where she would have no access to scissors…

Rapunzel was overjoyed at the idea of being locked in a tower to await a hansome knight to come and rescue her. It was like something out of a dream- especially now that she had hair. Pattrick was less enthusiastic.

"The point of this whole tower thing is so that he WON'T rescue you! Remember? The King wants this Locksley guy to fail so he does another two years of training!"

"I know." Said Rapunzel, with a dramatic sigh. "But wouldn't it be so romantic if he did rescue me and carry me off to live with him in the palace?"

"No. Definitely not." Rapunzel glared at him. "Listen Zel, I have seen this Locksley guy and believe me, while he may be very hansome and strong-and brave…he's an idiot!"

"Well there are worse qualities then that."

"Like what?"

"How about rude? Stubborn? Unhygenic?"

"You're talking about me."

"No really." Had Rapunzel seen the pained look on his face she would have apologized (she was only joking after all)- but instead she was watching outside in amazement as her mother cast a final spell on their field outside and a tower appeared out of thin air.

"I don't mean to be rude…I didn't think I was… I am stubborn but isn't that a good thing? And I try to stay clean but it's hard when you work in the stables and spend all your breaks running through the mud so I can see y-"

"Pat look!" Rapunzel gasped, pointing at the tower. The witch walked toward them, a very pleased smile on her face.

"Now all I have to do is transport supplies up there for you to sleep on and eat and we're all set!" The witch glanced at Pattrick and her smile dropped. "Pattrick? Are you-"

"I'm fine!" he said, angerly wiping his eyes on the back of his sleeve. A streak of mud appeared across his eyes making him look a little bit like a raccoon. "I have to get back!"

The witch stared at him as he sprinted out the door, nearly knocking Rapunzel over on his way out. She turned suspiciously to her daughter.

"What did you-"

"Do you want help with the supplies?" asked Rapunzel abruptly, never taking her eyes off the tower.

"A-alright." The witch continued to watch her daughter, a frown playing on her lips. As much as she'd like to give daughter some advice concerning Locksley… sometimes you need to find these things out for yourself.

**A/N: Hmm…I'm not sure I like this chapter-but I'm almost done plot development and character development so in one or two chapters it should get more interesting. Hope you liked it!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: If I were one of the Brothers Grimm, would I be using a pen name like "greenmaiden"?**

_The man looked desperately through the thick waves of snow falling through the sky and then down at the woman curled into a ball below him. He was no doctor but he knew it was bad. He could tell from the thin sheen of sweat that covered her face, even though it had to be at least 40 degrees below. He could tell from the way she was shivering- and even though her body was overheating with fever, her fingers were starting to turn blue. He could also tell because she wasn't even trying to move- or to save herself. That scared him more than anything else. She was not the type of person to give up without a fight. She was a fighter through and through, and the fact that she was lying in the middle of the forest in the worst snow storm he had ever seen and was not even trying to save herself, that scared him more then anything else did-and that was saying something. It was pneumonia. He knew because he had seen one other person with it. They had not been nearly as bad as the woman at his feet, but they had died. __**But that man was not like her**__. He assured himself. __**She's a fighter. She'll make it…she's got to**_

_Desperately, he pulled off his coat and gently covered her body with it. He looked around him once more- still hoping to see some sign of shelter- but all he could see was snow and occasionally a glimpse of the trees. But he had to try. He was about to pick her up and head in a random direction when he heard a sound which made his heart stop. A wolf howled in the distance. It was not just any wolf…it was __**his**_

"_No." He whispered, a hint of hysteria in his voice. Had it not already been so cold he would have noticed a gust of cold air rush over himself and more importantly the woman in his arms. And suddenly he could see through the trees the dark shape every living creature fears above all else: Death._

"_Good evening." Said Death casually. "Don't worry, I'm not here to see you, it's the girl I want." He pulled some papers out of his cloak and looked them over approvingly. He then pulled out a pen and signed the bottom page. He then folded them back up and put them back into his cloak._

_The man clutched the woman to his face, as if his strength could prevent Death from doing what he knew he would next._

"_Move aside please Mr…Durnley- I believe."_

"_No." Mr.Durnley whispered again, this time a little louder._

"_Listen Mr.Durnley, there are a lot of people I need to-ah- see because of this storm. I can't afford to be held up. Just move aside and I'll be on my way."_

"_No! Please! I'll do anything!!!"_

"_That's quite touching Mr.Durnley but it will not save her. Nothing will."_

"_T-t-take me i-in-instead." he stuttered out- he really was very cold without his coat on._

"_There seems to be a rumor going around that I can do exchanges." Said Death thoughtfully. "You're not the first one to suggest that today…but no. It has to be her."_

"_Why?" He gasped out. He wasn't really expecting an answer- he had just wanted to stall Death from doing the inevitable._

"_Well, we don't just kill people off for fun you know. We only kill them if there's a reason."_

"_What's the reason for killing her?" Death sighed._

"_I hate when people ask me that…if you ask, by law I have to tell you." He dug back into his robes and pulled out the piece of paper he had recently signed. "Ah yes! I remember now! I've been meaning to kill her for I while, finally got around to it…yes, she severely disrupted the balance of good and evil."_

"_When?"_

"_A long time ago actually. When she was not more then a girl it says here she killed another being who was working with the forces of evil. When this being died the balance was completely thrown off and we've only just managed to right it."_

"_And for that she must die?"_

"_Yes, yes." Said Death impatiently. "We can't let people get away with disturbing the balance-not to mention the fact that now she seems be working with the forces of good when thanks to her we are short so much evil- now step aside."_

"_You'll have to kill me first!"_

"_No, I really can't- you've become very important to the balance, if I were to kill you I would have to kill many others to bring the world to order." The man stared at Death for a long moment._

"_I'll make a deal with you. If you say you want to kill her because she's made the forces of good too strong, why don't you…make the forces of evil that already possess me s-st-stronger." It had cost him to say that. There was no doubt about that. The curse on him was a strong one but he had finally learned to control it- to stop doing evil…but now…_

_Death looked at him, considering._

"_You will make this sacrifice…just to save her?"_

"_Yes." Death looked taken aback._

"_You're sure?" The man nodded, not trusting himself to speak._

"_Then, Mr.Durnley, we have a deal."_

**A/N: Just so you know this has nothing to do with the sub story of Rapunzel/Cinderella. This is a moment which will make sense latter on in the overall story. Well, I hope you liked it! I will update soon!**


End file.
